Sonrisa
by SaraDreamer
Summary: [Nisekoi] Shuu estaba triste, había perdido a su amor platónico, sin embargo intentaba ocultarlo, pero cuando nadie mira, cuando la soledad es tu única compañera, es cuando los verdaderos sentimientos afloran. Reflexion de Shuu Maiko. Spoilers


Hola, bueno la verdad que este mini oneshot o drabble es el más rápido que he pensado nunca y escrito. Hace uno hora o así leí el capitulo en el que se basa y de repente lo sentí tan dentro que me salio solo xD la verdad me sorprendió enormemente Shuu y casi me arranca una lagrimilla, la verdad es que ese personaje me encanta es una alegría y un pervertido de primera pero es tan genial :D

Quizás ni conozcáis el manga se llama Nisekoi y es una comedia romántica super divertida, nunca dejas de reír leyéndola, en enero estrenan el anime y me muero de ganas de verlo.

Este fic tiene spoilers de los capítulos 83 y 84.

El protagonista de mi fic es Shuu Maiko, el mejor amigo de Raku Ichijo (el prota).

Disclaimer: Nisekoi y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoshi Komi.

* * *

**Sonrisa**

Quizás tenía que haber ido antes, quizás tenía que haberle hecho caso a mi amigo desde el principio, quizás tendría que haber sido sincero y no ocultar todo tras una falsa sonrisa, quizás no tendría que haber ido de maduro…

Quizás tendría que haberle confesado mis sentimientos…

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, en estos momentos estará ultimando los detalles de su boda y yo como el resto de alumnos tendré que fingir lo feliz que estoy porque nuestra profesora se case, aun cuando eso ha roto mi corazón como nada nunca antes lo había hecho.

Nunca pensé que algo pudiera doler tan dentro, nunca pensé que sentiría este dolor en el pecho y esta angustia, ni nunca pensé que las lágrimas pudieran vencer a mi perfecta, practicada y falsa sonrisa… Raku tiene razón, él me conoce mejor que nadie así que sabe lo que esta sonrisa esconde… un gran dolor.

Aunque al mismo tiempo siento felicidad, porque la persona que quiero será ahora eternamente feliz aunque no sea conmigo, sonreirá día a día y me alegro. Esto pasara y seré feliz por ella, pero eso será cuando consiga madurar… ella pensaba que yo era maduro y ahora veo que no es así, porque ahora pensar en su sonrisa al lado de otro hombre solo me produce dolor aunque sé que es lo correcto, que ese es su deseo y felicidad; no puedo evitar ser egoísta y pensar en como hubiera sido si ella fuera algo menor o yo algo mas mayor, o si no hubiera sido mi profesora, no puedo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si frente a ese taxi y bajo esa lluvia yo me hubiera confesado…

En el fondo algo me dice que ella lo sabía, que era consciente de lo que yo sentía, de las esperanzas que quizás albergaba, pero también era consciente de que era imposible, agradezco que nunca me diera falsas esperanzas… realmente creo que sus últimas palabras hacia a mí y la última mirada que me dedicó estaban cargadas de amabilidad y de consciencia, quizás era consciente pero nunca jugó conmigo ni me dañó, siempre fue amable y yo lo agradezco en el fondo de mi ser.

No puedo retener estas lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas al igual que no puedo contener esta tormenta de sentimientos entrelazados que se ha desbocado en mi: ira, dolor, amor, tristeza… es demasiado complejo. Noto las lagrimas caer y tras ella borrarse mi eterna sonrisa porque todo acaba alguna vez y hoy acaba mi felicidad. Pero pasará, tal como ella decía tengo que aprovechar mi juventud, mis amigos y mi vida, aunque duela mañana volveré a sonreír, mañana volveré a perseguir a las chicas que no pararan de acusarme de pervertido y pegarme. Mañana brillara el sol otra vez, Raku estará ahí porque siempre lo está y me ayudara una vez más.

Hoy mi sonrisa se ha borrado para dar paso a unas silenciosas pero dolorosas lagrimas, pero mañana todo volverá, volveré a reír con todos, a intentar ayudar al desorientado y perdido Raku, volver a sonreír, volver a enamorarme, volver a perseguir a todas sobre todo a Ruri-chan se que algún día se ablandará.

De solo imaginarla cariñosa se me escapa una sonrisa. Porque aunque el pecho me duela, aunque mi corazón llore, me levantare y volveré a caminar mientras sonrío.

* * *

Es una indignación que Niekoi no tenga categoría en fanfiction pero bueno... ya llegara ^^

Edit: pues ya la tiene olé, pero solo hay un fic y es en ingles -.-

¿Algun review?


End file.
